


the stars listen

by daisy_chains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: Two brothers and the stars.





	the stars listen

Years ago, before Sirius ever steps foot into Hogwarts and condemns Regulus as well as himself, he drags his little brother to the window in the library. It’s the largest window in Grimmauld Place and charmed to show the stars at night, no matter how much the streetlights hide them from view.

“If you ever need help while I’m away,” he tells the younger boy who watches him with that innocent, trusting gaze, “ask the stars.”

“They listen?” Regulus asks, childish voice full of wonder. Sirius laughs softly, unlike his usual mischievous snicker.

“Yeah Reggie,” he replies, “the stars listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally attempting to write from Regulus' POV but gave up, but anyways, this was fun to write even if it didn't turn out great. :)


End file.
